I'm Not Scared!
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha join the Hauntleys to visit Nanpire and Grandpop in Transylvania! But can Sasha handle all the shrieks and frights of their retirement castle?


At the Grant Mansion, Rachel and Sasha were hosting their very good vampire friends the Hauntley family, where Boris offered them an interesting invitation. "So, what do you say, girls?"

"That sounds great!" said Rachel.

"Yeah! You would love Nanpire and Grandpop!" said Vampirina. "And their retirement castle in Transylvania is the ghoulest place ever! It's got lots of fun games like boo bingo and scary shuffle boards. They even have a swampy swimming pool for elderly sea monsters."

Rachel chuckled. "Sounds like the perfect place for a monster to retire! Maybe I could bring a special treat for them? Like my delicious gnocchi!"

Oxana blinked. "I...don't know what that is, but I'm sure they'll like it!"

"Oh, they won't like it. They'll love it!" Rachel said. She turned to her sister Sasha. "Sasha, you don't have to go."

Sasha looked confused. "What? Why wouldn't I go?"

Everyone was silent.

Sasha frowned. "What?"

"Um, I mean, Vee's grandparents live in Transylvania...where all the monsters live. It might be too spooky for you. I mean, you know how you get..." Rachel reminded. "You'll freak out."

"No, I won't!" Sasha replied, offended. "I can guarantee you that I won't freak out this time! Besides, I want to meet Vee's grandparents. Plus, you're gonna need help making that gnocchi."

Rachel looked unsure. "Well, if you say so, Sasha." She knew Sasha wouldn't take no for an answer. Her mind was already made up.

* * *

The next day, Rachel and Sasha were ready for their trip to Transylvania.

"These broomsticks will take you to Transylvania." Oxana said.

Rachel and Sasha each had a broomstick. Rachel could see Sasha getting nervous. And Sasha could see Rachel getting concerned.

Sasha put on a brave face and clutched the broom in her hands. "Okay! Let's take these toothpicks for a test run!" she said as tough as she could. She put the broom between her legs and lifted high off the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasha screamed as she zoomed through the air.

"SASHA! Are you okay?!" Rachel called out.

"I'M OKAY!" Sasha managed to stop. Her eyes were bulging and her knuckles were white from clutching onto the broom. "Come on, slowpokes!" she chuckled, a bit nervously.

Rachel sighed and flew on her broom while the Hauntleys became bats and flew to Transylvania together.

As they flew, Sasha was truly beginning to feel braver about flying on a broom. Seeing the amazing sights as they soared through the air. It truly felt magical.

"This is amazing!" Sasha said. "I love flying on a broom!"

"Same here!" said Rachel. The sisters laughed together as they kept flying.

* * *

Before Rachel and Sasha knew it, they arrived in the Hauntley's hometown in Transylvania.

"Here we are! Home scream home!" Vampirina said.

Everyone landed on front of the retirement castle. Sasha looked up at the dark, spooky castle that reached up toward the ominous black sky.

"This is it! Mom and Pop's castle!" Boris said, grinning ear to ear.

Sasha on the other hand, was not grinning. She looked very afraid. "S-Sure looks ooky spooky..."

"You're not scared, are you?" asked Vampirina

Sasha quickly shook her head. "No! No! I mean good ooky spooky!" She chuckled. "Let's go!"

The Hauntleys and the humans entered the retirement castle. It was even ooky spookier on the inside. Sasha saw cobwebs, suits of armor, and creepy portraits that were literally looking at her.

"Sasha, are you doing okay?" asked Rachel.

"Fine! Fine! I'm just fine!" Sasha said, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms. "So, where are your grandparents, Vee?"

Just then, a cloud of red smoke swirled around Sasha. Two elderly vampires appeared before Rachel and Sasha.

It was Nanpire and Grandpop!

Nanpire shrieked at Rachel, baring her fangs. Rachel screamed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Grandpop wailed a haunting, horrific laugh at Sasha. His laugh made the girl's blood run cold and cause Sasha to uncork a terrified scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasha screamed and ran...right into a suit of armor.

"SASHA!" Vampirina feared the worst. She rushed over to help her friend. "Are you okay?!"

To her surprise, Sasha got up. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" She brushed herself off and put on a smile.

Everyone was unsure by Sasha's reply. "Are you sure you're okay, Sis?" asked Rachel.

"Of c-course I'm okay!" Sasha said. But Rachel could see her trembling. "S-So, these are your grandparents, V-Vee?"

"Yeah...this is Nanpire and Grandpop." said Vee. "Nan, Grandpop, this is Sasha and Rachel. They're friends of ours."

Rachel smiled. "And we brought you some gnocchi. It's one of our favorite dishes!"

"Why, thank you, my shriek!" Nanpire gladly took the tupperware of gnocchi. Her smile fell however when they saw Sasha hugging herself in an attempt to stop shivering.

"I'm terribly sorry for scaring you!" Grandpop said to Sasha. "I didn't mean to scare you that badly!"

Sasha tried to laugh of her fear. "D-Don't worry! You didn't s-s-scare me as bad as you think!"

Grandpop was about to say something until his teeth dropped out of his mouth! They chartered across the floor and headed toward Sasha!

"YIKES!" Sasha yelped and bolted down a hallway.

"Sasha! Wait!" Rachel was about to go after her sister until Nanpire stopped her.

"Don't worry, Rachel. We'll talk to her." She turned to Grandpop. "Did you grab your fangs, dear?"

Grandpop ran around the room until he finally caught his teeth and popped them back on his mouth. "Let's go!" He and his wife turned into bats and flew after Sasha.

* * *

Sasha was hiding in the safety of a dark, roomy closet. "Oh, man! Chompy vampire teeth coming after me?!" she whimpered. "I should have known better! I'm too much of a scaredy cat to be here! How could I be so stupid?!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Don't say that, Sasha!" It was Nanpire's voice. "We understand you were scared! But it's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"It is! Especially when I want to make a good impression meeting new people! That's why I came here in the first place! But I goofed it all up!" Sasha replied, heartbroken.

"But you did make a good impression!" Grandpop replied.

"I did?" Sasha said, quite confused.

"You did! That scream of yours was the best scream I've ever heard!" Grandpop praised with wonderous eyes.

"It sure was! I don't have it in me anymore to scream like that!" Nanpire said.

Sasha cracked the door open. "So...you're not bothered that I scare easily?"

"Of course not. We just wanted to know if you were okay being here." Nanpire said. "Plus, you're in the skeleton closet."

Sasha looked at the floor. "Well, I-" She blinked. "Wait, what?!"

"That room is where the skeletons go to sleep." said Grandpop.

Sasha spun around and saw several skeletons wearing eye masks. They all shushed at Sasha.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Sasha as she burst out of the closet. She was so scared, she didn't stop in time to avoid a monster right in her path.

**CRASH!**

Sasha stumbled backwards and shook her head to regain her senses. "Ohhh..." She looked up and gasped when she saw a mummy lying on the floor. Most of his bandages were loose and hung off his body like a tree that's been toilet-papered.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sasha helped the mummy up. "Are you okay?!"

The mummy groaned as he stood up. When he tried to raise his head, it fell to the floor.

Sasha was about to scream, but she quickly covered her mouth. After taking a few calming breaths, she slowly, but numbly picked up the mummy's head and returned it to the monster. "A-Are you ok-kay now?"

The mummy placed his head back on. "I am now." He looked at his loose bandages. ""Except my bandages are horribly loose! The nurse was suppose to tighten them for me but she called in sick."

Sasha felt sympathy toward the mummy. "Well...I can help if you want."

"Really?! You'd do that?!" The mummy sounded truly grateful. He stuck his arms out. "Ready when you are!'

Sasha smiled and gt to work on the unravelled mummy. Nanpire and Grandpop were impressed at how Sasha took her time and made sure bandage was carefully arranged. She even asked the mummy to make sure they weren't too loose or too tight.

Several minutes later, the mummy was perfectly wrapped up. "Thank you, Miss! I really appreciate it!'

"Anytime!" Sasha said her goodbyes to the mummy before the happy monster left to tell his friends about the kindly human who was good with bandages.

"That was so sweet of you, Sasha!" Nanpire said.

Sasha shrugged. "It was nothing. Anyone could wrap a mummy, it's like treating an injury. And believe me, I see a lot of injuries in my line of work."

"What line of work is that?" asked Grandpop.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Cries of help were coming from outside. Reacting fast, Sasha looked out the window and gasped at what she saw.

Nanpire and Grandpop looked outside and saw an elderly witch with her cape caught in a tree.

"Oh, dear! Agnes got herself caught in a tree while flying her broom again!" Nanpire said.

"I'm on it!" Sasha leaped out the window and hurried into the dark, spooky forest. She hurried to the tree where Agnes was. "Don't worry! I'm here to help you!" Sasha called out to the witch.

"You?! A human?!" the witch asked, baffled.

"Yeah! Just don't move! I got this!" Sasha put her hand on the tree. Using her plant powers, the tree glowed green and gently brought it's branches down, lowering Agnes to the ground.

"Oh, thank you, my pretty!" Agnes said sweetly as Sasha untangled the witch's cape from the branches.

"No problem, Ma'am."

The witch reached into her purse. "Well, here's a little something for you."

"Oh, no! You don't have to give me anything!" Sasha replied.

"I insist!" Agnes took Sasha's hand and put several things in it. "Some chocolate eyeballs!"

Sasha couldn't help but squeak a little. "T-These aren't real eyeballs, are they?!" She looked at the chocolate eyeballs in horror.

Agnes let out a laugh. "Of course not, my pretty! They're just chocolate treats made to look like eyballs! I know humans don't eat actual eyeballs."

"Oh, good!" Sasha breathed in relief.

Agnes chuckled and patted Sasha's head before heading back to the retirement castle. Sasha took a bite of chocolate eyeball. And it was delicious!

Sasha turned and saw Nanpire and Grandpop stare at her, openmouthed.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" Sasha offered them her treats. "Want a chocolate eyeball?"

"Sasha, how did you do that?!" asked Nanpire.

"Do what?"

"You made that tree lower Agnes to the ground!" said Grandpop. "Are you a witch too?!"

Sasha chuckled. "No, I'm not a witch. Let's go inside and I'll explain everything."

* * *

In the sitting room, Sasha explained to the elderly vampires how she and Rachel obtained powers that humans clearly do not possess.

"So, an alien gave you and your sister powers?" asked Nanpire.

Sasha nodded. "Yep. Rachel can talk to animals and I can control plants. We use our powers to help people. It's all part of the job." She took a sip of her mummy mint tea.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" asked Grandpop.

"We're with a group called the Plumbers." said Sasha. "And no, we don't fix toilets. We safeguard and promote the public well being throughout the galaxy." She saw their blank stares. "We're like police officers, but for outer space. It's dangerous work."

"So...that's why you're so jumpy? Because of your job?" asked Nanpire.

Sasha shook her head. "No, I mean, I wasn't born a coward, but I've been jumpy ever since I was a little kid, when an evil man trapped my sister and I into a closet filled with skeletons! Even though they were fake, I was terrified! So...that's why I'm easily spooked. It's just a part of me. But no matter how scared I get, I always pull myself together to help people in need."

"That's for sure." Rachel said, walking in as she overheard everything. "Everyone gets scared, even you and me, sis. But that doesn't stop us from doing what's right."

The sisters shared a big hug.

"Look! There she is!" said a familiar voice.

Sasha saw the mummy she helped earlier. Behind him were several mummies with loose bandages. Sasha yelped a little seeing an army of mummies, but they didn't look angry.

So, what did they want?

A tall, lumbering mummy approached Sasha. His bandages were practically falling off of him. "Tut says that you wrapped him up perfectly! Can you do the same for me?" he asked in his deep, grave voice.

Sasha blinked. "Well, I don't see why not." She began adjusting the mummy's bandages, tightening them and smoothing them out on his body.

"Heeheehee! That tickles!" The mummy giggled.

His giggle made Sasha giggle. "You have to stay still!"

"Mind if I help out, sis?" asked Rachel. She assisted the next mummy who was in line.

* * *

Taking their time to make sure every mummy was well wrapped, the Jocklin sisters were pleased to help the monsters.

"Thanks, girls!" said a happy male mummy. "Wait 'til I go home and tell Minnie!" He did a little tap dance as he walked away.

"I'll be a mummy's uncle!" Boris said. "You girls really made their day!"

"No prob, Mr. H!" Sasha said. "Always happy to help, no matter how scary the job is!"

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" Sasha yelped and turned around to see Rachel waving at her. "Rachel!" She playfully wrestled her sister to the ground and started tickling her.

The Hauntleys laughed as the sisters got into a tickle fight.

"Humans, always full of surprises." said Grandpop.


End file.
